Feeling the Heat
Feeling the Heat is the fourth episode in season four of . Synopsis During a heat wave, Grissom and Catherine investigate the death of a baby who was found dead locked in a car. Nick and Sara look into the death of a woman who was found floating in the lake with a head wound. Warrick investigates the case of a man who died at his home of an apparent heat stroke. Plot Grissom and Catherine investigate the death of an infant in a hot car. The father, Paul Winston, claims that he forgot to drop off his son, Joshua, at daycare before going into work. ADA Jeffrey Sinclair tells Catherine that he wants the case well-documented so that he can attempt to prosecute the Winstons. While examining the car, Grissom and Catherine discover a red substance that turns out to be cough syrup and also determine that Paul's car was not the primary vehicle in which Joshua was transported. Mrs. Winston, who works in horticulture, was out of town on a business trip when the death took place and had moved the car seat to her husband's car. In the trunk of the car, Catherine finds a baby blanket with a different name, Howard. He was the older son of the Winstons who died from Tay-Sachs disease several years ago. Greg finds evidence of pesticides in Joshua's system and they locate the same pesticides in the Winstons' garden shed. The body of Howard Winston is exhumed and tested for pesticides, but the results are negative. Catherine speaks with the Winstons' physician, who tells her that Joshua recently displayed symptoms that resembled those of Tay-Sachs. After speaking with the parents, Catherine learns that the Winstons' killed Joshua because they couldn't go through the experience of their second son dying from Tay-Sachs. She reveals to them that Joshua didn't have Tay-Sachs; his symptoms were from pesticide poisoning, which was reversible. Nick and Sara investigate the death of a young woman, Sophia Renatta, who was found in a lake. In autopsy, a waxy substance is found on her skin. At the lake, they find Sophia's stuff in a locker and find out that she rented a wave runner with young man she'd just met, Mark Young. The substance on Sophia's skin was sunscreen and algae was found in her headwound. Sara and Nick try to narrow down where to search for the wave runner. Greg points out some coves on the lake that are make-out spots and notes that they are only accessible from the water. At one of the coves, Nick and Sara find the wave runner, towels, and footprints. They follow the footprints to a cliff, from which they determine Sophia jumped or was pushed. Divers in the water underneath the cliff find the body of Mark Young. His eardrums are burst, indicating that he descended into the water rapidly. Nick concludes that Sophia jumped into the water Mark jumped in after her when she didn't come back up. As he searched for her, his eardrums burst and he drowned. Nick believes its an accident and notifies Mark Young's father to this effect, while Sara refuses to draw a conclusion from the limited evidence and becomes frustrated with Nick's behavior. Warrick Brown investigates the death of Wesley Jones, found dead in his home in an armchair. His home contains diet shakes, a workout schedule, and a fat metabolizer. It appears he went out for a run and died after he returned home and tried to cool off. Warrick finds a melted phone and concludes that Jones was electrocuted. Using additional evidence found at the crime scene, Warrick concludes that a melting ice block that Jones used to cool down conducted electricity from an outlet to Jones' body, electrocuting him. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *David Berman as David Phillips *Erik Jensen as A.D.A. Jeffrey Sinclair *Arye Gross as Paul Winston *Stacy Edwards as Vickie Winston *Chris Mulkey as Mr. Young *Carlos Jacott as Dr. Gardner *Rick Ravanello as Stone *James Leo Ryan as Morris *Cam Gigandet as Mark Young *Paul Rae as Wesley Jones *Adrienne Smith as Mother *Ryan Starr as Sophia Renatta *Jacy King as Young Woman *Paula Newsome as Evelyn See Also 404 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes